


【博君一肖】《花间梦事》

by A_seven77



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 王一博 - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_seven77/pseuds/A_seven77
Summary: 大夫世家公子博X王公贵胄赞⚠️⚠️有可能是一个相爱相杀的偷情故事
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

01.

王大夫名扬杏林，虽不在御医之列，却为太后所看重。

如今医馆忙碌，王大夫抽不开身。但每年都会让膝下唯一的公子陪王夫人去城外清音观小住。

一来，让王公子跟金道长学武练剑，二来，布施救济。

王大夫曾救过金道长一命，两人乃莫逆之交。当年医馆能顺利落成，金道长亦出过几分薄力，现今医馆收入颇丰，帮助清音观也是应该。

清音观因远离市井，身居山顶而得名。

其山路狭窄，期间又下了雨，石阶滑腻，行路困难。

王家公子与其母亲一行人便在半山腰的驿馆里打尖儿歇息。

刚服侍完王夫人喝茶，便见着院子里乌泱泱进来了一大队人马。闹哄哄地抬着轿子，挑着担，轿辇华丽，一看便知非富即贵。

王夫人的贴身老嬷嬷见这帮人如此无理，就要上前去说道，被自家公子给拦了下来。

王公子说我看雨也快停了，等母亲精神好些，我们只顾自己赶路就好。出门在外，多一事不如少一事。

嬷嬷悻悻道了声是，心想少东家不及弱冠，心思却比谁都周到。

识文能武，东家进宫给太后看诊，每每也是少东家陪侍左右。这般年纪就有这样的作为，将来必成大器。

近些年前来说亲的倒有不少，只是都被少东家婉拒了，说是自己年纪尚轻，希望先在事业上有所建树再谈终身大事。  
若是哪家姑娘能入得了少东家的眼，必是三生修来的福气。

王家一行人在清音观歇下脚后，才看到之前驿馆那一队人从沿廊下穿过去。领头的那人虽是家仆模样打扮，气质却不似普通家仆。

当时王一博正面见金道长，不免提出了对这一行人的疑虑。金道长皱着眉连连摆手，示意他不要掺合。

王一博便也不再追问。出门碰到领头那人来找金道长，擦肩而过时王一博扭头观察他行路的姿势，是个习武之人。

常言道"人间四月芳菲尽，山寺桃花始盛开"。

清音观有一处菜园，说是菜园其实更像是花园。里面有好几棵桃树是王一博小时候在观里小住时种下的，如今树干已有碗口粗大，枝头层层叠叠，那桃花远看如飞天的粉色云霭一般。

京城已着薄衫，山上还得穿厚衣，入夜后更凉。王一博睡不着，便披着衣服来花园看看。

午后到现在断断续续下着雨，桃花不堪春雨，地上簌簌落满了大片花瓣，好看得让人不忍心踩上去。

抬头才发现园子里不知何时竟造了座八角的亭子，他不过一年未来……王一博心里嗤笑，这些道士真是越来越懂得享受了。

还没走到亭子，就听到那里瓷器落地的清脆声响。

亭子里有个人醉得趴在石桌上，刚才的那下就是他抚袖碰倒了酒杯。醉酒的人身上单薄，只穿着清音观道士的底衣。

王一博原不是个多管闲事的人，现下却上前说："你这小道士居然偷偷喝酒？"

小道士闻言，瘦削的背脊动了动，从石桌上爬起来。

他的耳廓与脸颊布满酒后的红晕，眼尾细长如飞凤，他颤巍巍地走向王一博，怒目圆睁："你……又是谁，我喝酒……与你有什么关系？"

小道士衣衫不整，胸襟湿了一片，不知是雨还是露，他说着话腿下一软，险些跪下。

王一博伸手接住他："你住哪个厢房？我先扶你回去。"

TBC  
\--------------------------  
dbq真的没忍住，这个新文我必须要开了啊啊啊啊啊啊


	2. Chapter 2

02.

小道士酒醉得厉害，身上也没了力气，全倚靠王一博扶着他。跨过庭院，恰巧自山间赶来了一阵夜风，吹得桃花点落，洒在二人肩头与发间。

落雨未停，掉下来的花瓣沾着雨滴，正正好就贴在了小道士脸颊边上，王一博轻轻瞥了一眼，竟觉着有些好看。

忽然发觉边上挨着的人浑身滚烫，王一博碰了碰小道士的额头，果然是发烧了。

山上的春寒本就比京城里的要厉害些，现在更深露重，小道士只着了薄衫在园子里坐了这样一夜，身体再好的人也是扛不住的。

王一博把人扶到榻上，拉了两条薄被给他盖上，又在脖颈处仔细掖好被角，切实地捂出一身汗便能把烧退了。

王一博转身正要开门出去，身后的人突然缠了上来，一双骨骼分明的手紧紧箍住他的腰，脸贴在他背后，嘴里重复着一句："别走……"

王一博要挣开，小道士却抱得越发地紧了，力气大得吓人，仿佛跟方才亭子里醉酒的不是同一个人似的。

夜已深，王一博不想弄出太大动静，且小道士只是从背后抱着他，并未做些什么出格的事，他便不再挣扎，任小道士这样抱着。

身后有了克制的低泣声，如暗夜幽谷里哀戚戚的风声，令人肝肠寸断。

"抱……抱我……"小道士说。

小道士每抽泣一次，便有一下撞在王一博背上，他心中一动，身体却保持着方才面向门的姿势。

过了半晌，只听见厢房中传来一声叹气，他才慢慢转身，将小道士拥进怀里。

王一博年纪也不大，却总能给人一种安稳的感觉，小道士在他怀里渐渐止住了。

靠窗的案上只燃了一盏灯，明明灭灭，映得厢房里是影影绰绰。

王一博看着那盏灯，听着门外呜咽的风声竟有些发呆，连怀里的人伸手在他脸上摩挲也未曾察觉。

等他反应过来，小道士正捧着他脸，亲吻他的嘴唇。

王一博惊骇地推开小道士，身前的人被突如其来的力道推开，脸上挂着不知所措的委屈，泛红的眼睛望着王一博又流下两行眼泪。

好像王一博做错了什么事。

人们都道王家少东家年少有为，帮着王大夫将家里的医馆越做越大。又颇有贤德，崇元五年，北方瘟疫肆虐，王家在他的安排下医治救助了不少百姓。

然而就一条不近女色，让人不免有些遐想。

近年来王公贵胄间兴男色，当今圣上更有男宠养在深宫，惹得民间亦纷纷效仿。

王公子这般风流倜傥的少年，又长得白净英俊，自然被许多人虎视眈眈。

王一博自然不会理会坊间那些无稽之谈，他是既不近女色亦不近男色。

因为……

他那里的东西无法硬//挺。

失神间小道士又缠了上来，王一博猛然发觉底下那疲//软了十八年的东西竟隐隐有些抬头的征兆，此刻的他是惊喜大于小道士带给他的惊骇。

他不再推开小道士，任小道士滚热的气息攀上他的脖颈，烫着他耳后那片肌肤。

不知不觉两人已滚到榻上。

王一博按着小道士的后颈，凑近了才看到方才沾在小道士脸颊上的花瓣还在原处，他卷着舌头将那片花瓣舔进嘴里。

王一博轻咬着小道士的下唇瓣，打开他的牙关，将花瓣拨到两人唇齿间纠缠。

小道士原本就穿得不多，此刻已光溜溜地躺在王一博身下，分开了双腿。

王一博身上却一件未少，只是撩着袍子的下摆，半跪在床上。他伸手按住了小道士的脖颈，在小道士发出低呼的同时捂住了他的嘴。

下面太紧，夹得王一博也难受得很，王一博俯下身子柔声道："你放松些。"

小道士抓紧了王一博身上的袍子，泛着泪光点点头，可下面却丝毫没有改变的趋势。

王一博的手撑在他耳边两侧，撤胯退了点，再轻轻地顶进去，也不深入，只是在入口稍里的位置戳着甬道研磨。

小道士便在身下低低地呻吟起来，细细碎碎从王一博的指间溢出来。  
……

窗外树影摇曳，来来回回晃在纸糊的窗子上。

王一博醒来时身侧的榻上空空，仿佛昨夜的一切只是一个绮丽的春//梦。

脖颈上有什么东西黏在了上面，他用指尖抚了抚，是一片皱巴巴的桃花瓣。

TBC  
\-----------  
520了，小do一下😄  
求评～


	3. Chapter 3

03.

既有了昨日的事，王一博便想问问小道士是否愿意离开清音观，他可以帮他。

他不是想将小道士豢养在家中，只是在他看来，于一个男子而言，一辈子待在清音观里不是个好去处，哪个男子不思学上进，不搏功名利禄？

王家虽然无官无爵，却是杏林世家，虽非衣锦富贵，却也衣食无忧，若要助一个人，也是能做到的。

一路上他拦了好几个事花园的道士问，住东厢的小道士人在哪里？

众人纷纷摇头道，东厢房空了两年，可没人住过，只是堆些杂物罢了。

王一博觉得甚是奇怪，但自己是要在清音观待好几个月的，总能找到他。

王一博在清音观终日与金道长学武，后山采摘草药，研习药性，抑或陪王夫人散心。

金道士给弟子们讲学的时候，他亦旁观着，一晃两月有余，他却没见过那个小道士。

他不禁思虑起来，难道那晚……是梦？他不信，那晚太真实了。

待在清音观的这些日子，他有想过很多种情况。

也许那日他碰见的小道士是山下村子里的人，上山来送果蔬，那天天色已晚，他不敢摸黑下山，便偷偷留在了花园里。可他为什么会穿着清音观的内服呢？

又或许他是留宿在清音观里的香客，像他跟他的母亲一样？

然而他旁敲侧击了几次，那晚除了他们一家以及当日在驿馆里碰到的那些人，便再无其他人了。  
驿馆里的那些面孔他都能认出来，小道士并不在他们之列。

后来随着医馆日渐忙碌，这件事便渐渐被王一博抛在了脑后。

然而万万没想到，王一博再次见到小道士是在他与父亲共赴的太师府的婚宴上。

自八王爷战死疆场，当朝便无一人能与太师抗衡，如今太师权倾朝野，太师公子又迎娶了八王爷的妹妹，今后将是何等地位，自是不消说的。

宾客盈门，红烛潇潇，好不热闹。

他自偏厅出来，着一袭红衣，走在挂满了红色灯笼的连廊下。

夜风吹拂，喜服衣袂飘飘，连束在他发冠上的红色绸缎也一动一动的，让人捉摸不透。

他手上扯着牵红，牵红另一端……被披着红盖头的新娘抓在手里。

王大夫推了推王一博，王一博才回过神来，随满席的人一同站起来迎新人。

他……竟是肖战。

王一博顾自饮下一杯酒，抬眸去看被人群簇拥着的肖战。

肖战携新娘子给肖太师和太师夫人奉茶，满面春风，一个恣意新郎官。

与王一博在清音观花园亭子里遇到的那个醉酒的小道士根本判若两人。

此前他也听人说起过肖战此人，只是不曾见过。

人们说他俊朗少年，才华满腹，却因为父亲是权倾一时的太师，为了避嫌便不能参加科举入仕朝廷，只能做一辈子闲散的世家公子。

虽然如此，可他毕竟是一人之下万人之上的肖太师之子，坐拥享不尽的荣华富贵。除了不能施展抱负，他比当朝任何普通百姓乃至王公贵族都要过得潇洒。

王一博自谑当时自己竟会想些那样的蠢话，什么以他王家之力助他帮他是件小事，人家本就是含着金汤匙出生的，哪里需要他一个小小医馆少东家帮他助他。

王一博愤愤将酒杯掼在桌上，却没控制好力道，酒杯哐叽一声碎在了桌上，发出的异响惹来了其他人的侧目。

王一博低头凛了凛神，再抬起头时却正好对上了肖战看过来的探究的目光。

TBC  
\-----------------  
求评～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他从连廊下走出来时的bgm：分享九鸢Music的单曲《江山水意》http://music.163.com/song/1338583187/?userid=59266845 (@网易云音乐)


	4. Chapter 4

04.

王一博的视线刚触到肖战，便自觉撇开了去，因此并没有发现肖战看到他以后深皱了一下便佯装平静的眉头。

王一博余光里察觉到邻座的目光纷纷看过来，才意识到自己的失态，手里稀碎的酒杯瓷片放也不是拿也不是。

王大夫轻咳了一下，一博自小便稳重识大体，更何况今日这番场合，他眼梢悄悄看过去，一博的耳朵红得要命。

正值此间，太师府门口忽然骚动了起来，有马蹄声自远而近。

来了两列人，为首的是太后宫里的统领太监曹公公，一博跟他父亲进宫给太后看诊时曾见过。

曹公公一进来便宣了太后懿旨，大致是说陈氏虽是外姓，然打小就同宫里的公主们一处念书学字，乖巧伶俐孝顺懂事，与太后是如同母女一般的情分。赏赐了新婚夫妇些许金银珠宝绫罗绸缎，让陈氏婚后多到内宫走动。

太师府欢欢喜喜接了旨收了东西，要留曹公公吃酒。曹公公说沾了你们的喜气便可，宫里事务繁多，便不久留了。

宴席恢复了热闹，席间座客一边恭喜新人，一边却也窃窃私语太后此举的意图。

王一博方才的失态便无人记得了。

王家是不入仕的平民，与朝中大臣结交甚少，这次出席宴会只因王大夫跟王一博之前给太师夫人看过一次诊，便受邀了。

王夫人看到太师府送来的请帖，便对王大夫说你们只给太师夫人看过一次诊，如今他们公子大婚，竟然也送了请帖来，看来太师也不像传闻中的那样乖戾，独揽朝政吧。

王大夫只是连连摇头，叫王夫人不要妄议。

王一博本就对这些场合不感兴趣，半天下来兴致恹恹，方才喝了点酒又有些失态的举动，这会子被王大夫勒令离席，让他去园子里醒醒酒。

太师府的人都在前院婚宴上忙碌，后花园鲜少有人。

王一博是去过御花园的，他在太师府的花园里逛了半圈儿，发觉这里只比御花园大，不会小，奇珍异树更是不下御花园。

王一博在池塘边的假山旁站了好一会儿，夜里池塘上沁过来的凉风一下子就让他酒醒了大半，待要扭头回去时，却看到立在另一侧假山旁一袭红衣的肖战。

说实话，这身红衣比之前那身道士内服好看多了，不过却少了小道士的风情。

王一博低头咳了咳，又抬眸去看肖战立定的模样，估计已经在那站了许久。

王一博心下喊糟糕，喝酒果然会让人放松警惕，他连肖战什么时候跟过来都不知道。

这么想着王一博上前作了个揖，唤了一声"肖公子"以示问好。

虽然之前王一博很想找到那个小道士，可方才当他发现小道士就是肖战时，他已经决定将那晚的事忘掉，权当无事发生了。

然而肖战并没有理会王一博，一脸戒备地瞪着大眼睛盯着王一博，好像王一博下一刻就要伤害他似的。

王一博发觉肖战似乎有些怕他，脸上又佯装镇定的模样挺好笑的。一侧嘴角不禁往上勾了勾，他朝肖战再次点了点头，转身要离开。

"站住！"肖战在他身后压着嗓子说。

王一博转身，面带微笑："不知肖公子有何事？"

肖战哼了一声，慢慢走到王一博跟前："方才席间你那番姿态，不就是想引起我的注意吗？此刻单独出来，不就是想引我过来吗？"

肖战的镇定是装出来的，可傲慢的语气与神态确是真的，全然不似那天清音观亭子里的小道士。

王一博有些不高兴了，比在席间生自己的气还要气，却还是压着脾气，冷静道："那肖公子真是误会了，我并无此意。"

那晚的事，于现在的肖战来说，的确不堪。尤其是他已经答应了他父亲，收起心思，迎娶郡主，以后做个安安分分体体面面的太师府公子的时候。

即便过去了几个月，他心里已然淡忘了那件事，可方才他看到王一博的那一瞬，那天的事情又清晰地出现在了他脑海里。

王一博的存在时刻提醒着肖战清音观一夜帐暖委实存在，不可磨灭。

方才他已着人打听过王一博，说王家父子是给太后看诊的民间大夫，太后很是喜欢。

既是如此，便是杀不得的，肖战只能转换策略，施以怀柔政策。

那晚的事情肖战是提都不愿意提起的，因此想要王一博封口不再提那件事却又不能说破到底是哪件事。他以为王一博今日出现是来要挟他的，想不到王一博却不理他。

他见王一博又要走，便伸手要去拽他。

王一博是个习武的人，条件反射就抓住了肖战伸到他肩侧的手，反手给他按到了假山上。

王一博的声音低低地从跟前传过来："肖公子今日大婚，不会想就在此与我纠缠吧？传出去可不太好听。"

肖战被王一博制着手，按在胸前，有些喘不过气："你要……什么我都可以给你，你就当作从未在清音观见过我。"

王一博愕然，是不是像肖战这种世家公子或许家里头历经过什么勾心斗角尔虞我诈，就要把其他人也想得如此不堪？肖战凭什么就觉得自己会用那晚的事情要挟他，要图他些什么？

王一博气极了，脸憋得通红，再加上喝了酒的缘故，他靠过去，凑在肖战耳根旁说："我想要新郎官再陪我一晚，怎么样？"

"放肆！"

看着肖战这般模样，他就忍不住要说些让肖战膈应的话："你在清音观抱着我让我别走的时候怎么不说放肆，像雨打过的桃花一样在我怀里颤栗的时候你可没这么说呢。"  
……

肖战闭着眼睛，侧过脸去，想要逃离这般屈辱的场景。他越是不愿意提起的事情，王一博就说得越具体。

"看肖公子的态度怕是不肯了？"王一博朝肖战看了一眼，"既然不肯，又何必问我想要什么呢？我们之间没什么好谈的了。"

王一博走出去了好远，肖战的声音才从身后传来："我答应你。"

？？？

王一博着实是惊到了，他说的都是气话！！肖战怎么当真！

王一博又折了回来："今日肖公子洞房花烛夜，一博就不便再打扰了。"

他笑了笑又说："我们的约定，来日方长。"

王一博转身走了，却没有看到他身后，肖战那道逐渐冷下来的目光。

TBC


End file.
